Gagal Move On
by tasyatazzu
Summary: "Move on itu, adalah keadaan tidak bisa maju dari masa lalu." Oneshot. Hint of SagaAiolos. Lawak garing. Read and review?


**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Omega (c) Toei Animation**

**Gagal Move On (c) tasyatazzu**

**Warning : BL, shonen-ai, OOCness yang bertebaran sepanjang cerita, ngawur tanpa batas, humor garing, kegalauan pada setiap kalimat, sinetronisasi berlebihan.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Gagal Move On**

**tasyatazzu – 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kalau ditanya, siapakah ksatria suci Athena yang paling tsundere, mungkin pilihannya jelas. Kalau bukan Milo, ya Camus. Kalau bukan Camus, ya Milo. Kanon kadang-kadang, kalau sudah menyangkut junjungannya yang berambut biru muda itu atau kakaknya. Kadang-kadang saja.

Namun ketika Aiolia bertanya tentang siapa di antara mereka yang paling galau, kehebohan terjadi. Semua saling tunjuk, saling tuduh, saling tuntut. Menuntut jawaban, menuntut cerita dan tentunya, menuntut kepastian.

"Saga lah!" seru Kanon dengan semangat menggebu-gebu seperti sedang orasi meminta kenaikan gaji pada Athena maupun Poseidon. "Orang paling galau gara-gara Aiolos bebalnya setengah mati!"

Saga yang sedang asyik minum kopi susu kini sukses menyemburkan cairan coklat muda itu dari mulutnya, memberikan hujan lokal dadakan pada Ikki yang sedang menguap di hadapannya. "Kanon!"

"Makanya, Los, itu kakak gue agak ditanggap gitu. Cape nih gue mantengin kalian berdua nggak maju, nggak mundur, tapi disuruh berhenti nggak mau." Kanon melanjutkan curhat colongannya, menulikan diri dari keributan yang sedang dibuat oleh Saga dan Ikki di meja makan. Aiolos hanya tersenyum-senyum salah tingkah juga sedikit kesal karena dikatai bebal oleh Gemini adik.

"Ooo... begitu cerita kalian?" Aiolia yang awalnya sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan kelitikan Milo sebagai hukuman karena mengatainya tsundere, kini mencondongkan tubuhnya, tertarik dengan kisah kasih sang kakak. "Jadiii... Kakak masih digantung nih sama Saga? Kok nggak cerita?"

"Emmm, nggak digantung, kok."

"Kalo nggak digantung, terus diapain? Diambangin?" Milo ikut-ikutan.

"Mil, itu kan sama-sama aja."

"Iya gue tau, Li."

"Ehem, jadi, diapain, Kak? Udah jadi banget nih?"

"Errr..."

"Diapain?" Aiolia dan Milo makin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Aiolos. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang duduk di sofa-sofa empuk di ruang utama kuil Mu. Milo dan Aiolia, sebagai duo bocah gendeng yang berisik, mau tak mau harus mengalah dan duduk di karpet menemani trio yang hubungan percintaannya muter-muter seperti lingkaran setan, demi senior atau orang-orang lain yang kelakuannya lebih dewasa dibandingkan mereka berlima.

"Errr... Sagaaaa?" Aiolos menoleh ke arah sang Gemini kakak, mencari bantuan. Namun sayangnya, Saga tidak lagi ada di tempatnya semula. Tampaknya Ikki salah menginjak ranjau, membuat Saga ngamuk besar sehingga kini mereka kejar-kejaran di sepanjang kuil-kuil Sanctuary.

"Jaaadiiiii?"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua. Dite, jangan ikut-ikutan."

Aiolia dan Milo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, salah satu anggota senior Sanctuary. Shion. Rambut panjang ikalnya yang selalu terlihat empuk kini diikat asal.

"Huuuu, aku kan pingin tau," rajuk Aiolia, manyun.

"Kurasa semua juga ingin tau, tapi tidak begitu caranya," jelas Shion. Wajahnya serius. Dikatai begitu dengan ekspresi macam itu, Aiolia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda Aiolia dan Milo akan memaksa Aiolos bicara lagi, Shion memajukan tubuhnya, menyimpan kedua sikunya di lutut, menumpukan berat tubuhnya di sana. Wajahnya serius ketika menatap Aiolos.

"Jadi, kalian itu sebenarnya bagaimana?"

Dengan gaya ala-ala, Milo dan Aiolia merosot dari tempat duduk mereka, terjatuh terlentang dengan suara gedebuk yang terdengar lucu. "Elaaah, sama aja lu!" Seru Milo kencang, melempar bantal pada sang domba.

"Gue kira mau ngomong apa, taunyaaaa!" Aiolia tidak mau kalah. Ia ikut-ikutan melempar bantal pada Shion.

"Tapi caraku lebih sopan!" Bantah Shion.

"Ya sama ajaaaa!" Ujar Milo dan Aiolia berbarengan. Kalo soal gosip dan kabur dari tugas patroli saja, mereka berdua kompaknya bukan main.

"Sudaaah! Sesama kepo dilarang saling mengejek!"

"Huuuuuuuuu!"

"Aiolia, diam!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Diam! Milo jangan meniup-niup telingaku! Aiolia, jangan berisik begitu! Diam kalian berdua, diaaaaaaaam!"

Camus menghela napas. Ia menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada tiga orang pemuda berbadan besar yang kini heboh sendirian di sofa di seberangnya. Mu, yang sejak tadi hanya cengengesan di sebelahnya, akhirnya beranjak untuk melerai mereka, meninggalkan dia dan Shaka berdua saja di kursi untuk tiga orang itu.

"Berisik," gumam Shaka pelan. Meski mereka duduk berjauhan, Camus bisa merasakan rambut di lehernya mendadak berdiri. Ia melirik Shaka sedikit dari ujung matanya dan melihat penjaga kuil keenam itu sedang menatap rekan-rekannya dengan malas. Mata biru yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan itu terlihat begitu indah. Camus sempat terpesona sedikit sebelum menyadari bahaya yang biasanya mengikuti bukaan kelopak mata Shaka.

"Milo!" Berusaha menahan intonasi suaranya, ia memanggil sahabatnya. Milo berbalik dengan cepat, seperti anjing yang baru saja dipanggil oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa?"

Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Shaka. Milo mengerutkan dahi sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shaka. Pada titik ini Camus hampir saja tertawa.

Harusnya ia merekam perubahan ekspresi muka Milo barusan. Dari wajah bingung ketika ia menatap Camus, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah pucat pasi ketika menatap Shaka, kemudian menatap Camus lagi dengan tatapan paling memelas yang bisa dibuat oleh semua anjing yang dibuang.

Camus menghela napas. Milo memang paling tahu titik kelemahan dari ksatria emas paling dingin ini. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Milo untuk mengikutinya, yang dengan senang hati dilaksanakan oleh sang kalajengking. Dalam perjalanannya menyelamatkan Milo dari amukan Shaka, ia sempat melirik sedikit ke arah pria berambut pirang itu, yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Meski sedikit kikuk, Camus berusaha membalas senyum Shaka sebelum Milo akhirnya merangkul pundaknya dan buru-buru menyeretnya keluar dari tempat bakal kejadian perkara, menyelamatkan apapun bagian tubuhnya yang akan dijadikan pelampiasan pemuda berdarah India itu.

Sepeninggal Milo dan Camus, Shaka kembali memerhatikan keadaan. Aiolia dan Shion masih tidak ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti ribut. Kehadiran Mu sepertinya malah justru tambah menyiram bensin ke api. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Kanon sudah hilang entah ke mana. Sepertinya mantan jenderal dewa laut itu juga melihat dirinya yang membuka mata, lalu memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Dohko dan Aldebaran masih sibuk di dapur, memasak entah apa sejak awal tadi. Shura, Deathmask dan Aphrodite masih sibuk main strip poker. Kini, Deathmask dan Aphrodite hanya memakai celana panjangnya, sementara pakaian Shura masih lengkap. Wajah Capricorn itu benar-benar datar, mungkin bisa menyaingi Camus jika dijajarkan, berbeda dengan ekspresi Aphrodite yang terlihat jelas panik dan tidaknya. Para ksatria perunggu lain sudah menghilang sejak awal, menyusul Ikki dan Saga. Lalu, pandangannya teralih pada Aiolos, yang sedang memandanginya.

Ada senyum penuh makna yang disunggingkan oleh kakak dari semua ksatria suci itu, seolah memintanya mengesampingkan adiknya dalam daftar calon korban kekerasan di dalam kuil. Shaka menghela napas. Mana mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan Aiolos tapi mana mungkin juga ia hanya menghukum Shion dan Mu tanpa memberikan hukuman yang sama pada Aiolia? Sungguh sulit sekali hidupnya ini.

Shaka lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri sumber keributan. Ia memberi isyarat _'tidak mungkin aku mengesampingkan Aiolia, Aiolos. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sebentar saja kalau tidak tega melihat adikmu ku-bully dan jangan berpikiran sempit lantas balik mem-bully aku. Memangnya kau pikir ini sinetron remaja kejar tayang_' pada Aiolos, yang dibalas oleh isyarat _'oke. Tapi uang jajanmu bulan depan kupotong buat bayar hutangku ke tukang jait_'.

Setelah perang isyarat mengenai seberapa besar hutang Aiolos pada tukang jahit, Shaka akhirnya sampai di sebelah Mu, yang masih terlalu sibuk melerai Aiolia dan Shion sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ehem."

Shaka berdeham sekali, namun tidak digubris oleh siapapun.

"Ehem!" Kali ini ia berdeham lebih keras, namun masih tidak dipedulikan. Shaka mengerutkan dahinya. Kesal.

"Ehem ehem ohok ohok huek!"

Kini perhatian tiga pemuda berkelakuan bocah nyaris dungu itu tertuju padanya. Begitu menyadari kehadirannya, warna muka Mu dan Shion langsung putih pucat seperti melihat Hades mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar yang manis dan mata berbinar. Ekspresi mereka diliputi horor tak bertepi. Shaka mendengus menang mendapati perhatian dua Aries itu. Tepukan di pundak membuat perhatiannya teralih pada Aiolia yang sedang menatapnya iba.

"Shaka, kalau batuk ditutup dong. Jangan nularin kita-kita. Kalau perlu obat, kurasa Mu punya di dapur. Kalau memang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

**Plok**. Suara telapak tangan Aiolos yang menghantam wajahnya sendiri.

Shaka hanya tersenyum sekenanya, sementara Aiolia masih nyerocos panjang lebar tentang menjaga kesehatan dan lemon kecap. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Aiolia yang masih menempel di pundaknya, mengalihkan perhatian singa muda itu padanya.

"Aiolia."

"Ya?"

"Berisik."

* * *

"Jadi, sudah jelas gimana hubungan Saga sama Aiolos?" Ungkit Milo di sesi makan malam bersama.

"Jangan bahas itu, Milo!" Geram Aiolia sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya. "Harusnya kau juga kena!"

Milo mengangkat bahu. "Jangan salahkan aku atas ketidakpekaanmu, Lia."

"Shion juga! Enak sekali kau cuma diceramahi begitu saja!"

"Hei, dalam hal ini harga diriku yang terluka, Bocah," jawab Shion.

"Puh, harga diri," gumam Aiolia tidak jelas sebelum menyuap satu potong besar ikan goreng, memancing delik galak dari sang pemimpin Sanctuary.

"Sudah, kalian semua. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja langsung pada Saga, mumpung orangnya tidak sedang diuber ayam ngamuk," celetuk Shura datar. Di sampingnya, Deathmask duduk hanya dengan celana dalam hitam bermerek. Di sebelahnya ada Aphrodite yang sedang makan dengan lahap hanya bersandangkan kemeja kebesaran. Jelas sudah siapa yang kalah dalam permainan poker tidak sehat mereka.

Ikki melirik Shura galak. "Ayam? Maksudmu aku?"

"Siapa lagi di antara kita yang mewakili konstelasi burung, selain kamu?"

"Jangan lupakan Hyoga, Kambing."

"Angsa beda kasta denganmu, Ayam."

"Ngajak ribut?"

"Sudah, kalian berdua."

Dua pemuda berperawakan mirip itu menoleh ke sudut meja makan panjang tempat mereka makan malam. Shion sedang meminum segelas anggur dengan anggunnya ketika melerai mereka berdua. Ikki menghela napas.

"Shion, pembendaharaan katamu sepertinya perlu ditambah. Meniru-niru kata-kata Shura disaat kau sejuta tahun lebih tua darinya."

Di sudut jauh dari Shion, Milo dan Aiolia terkekeh geli.

"Sejuta tahun. Itu berarti Shion adalah generasi pertama dari ksatria emas. Hebat sekali dia selalu bertahan hidup di setiap perang suci. Ha ha ha."

"Sssst! Jangan kencang-kencang, Mil! Nanti kamu kena kutuk!"

"Kutukan apa?"

"Kutukan pengubah rambut menjadi keriting seperti rambut domba."

"Huahahahahahaha."

**Plak**.

Entah kapan Saga berdiri di belakang mereka, tidak ada yang tahu. Kenapa Saga mendadak punya harisen ekstra besar pun, tidak ada yang tahu. Fakta bahwa ia hanya memukul Milo pun, tidak ada yang tahu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang _mau_ tahu juga.

"Aww, Saga, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku." Milo meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya. Kalau Milo jadi makin bodoh gimana?"

"Apa? Lia? Kau mengatai aku bodoh? Kau tuh, yang, apa, Bahasa Inggrisnya, be o de o ha. Bego."

"Mil, yang kau eja barusan itu bodoh."

"Nah, kan. Bego."

**Plak**. **Plak**.

"Awwwwww." Milo dan Aiolia meringis bersamaan. Saga menghela napas sebelum menarik kursi di sebelah Aiolos.

"Kalian. Tidak di ruang tamu, tidak di meja makan, ribut terus! Contoh Aphrodite, Shura dan Deathmask yang adem ayem."

Aiolia mendengus. "Adem ayem melakukan permainan tidak senonoh mengarah pada kegiatan asusila."

"Sudahlah, Li. Tidak ada gunanya membantah omongan orang yang hobinya ngegantung perasaan orang lain."

"Siapa yang ngegantung siapa, hah?! Aku dan Aiolos itu jelas! Pasti!" seru Saga tidak santai.

"Apa emangnya?! Coba jelasin!" tantang Aiolia.

"Aiolos itu pacarku! Kalian jangan coba-coba—

"Cieeeeeeee ada yang akhirnya jelas nih statusnya ihiw hiw hiw!" Milo berseru kencang, diikuti gelak tawa dan tepukan tangan dari rekan-rekannnya sesama ksatria suci. Saga lalu menyadari kebodohannya yang mau dipancing Aiolia begitu mudahnya, lalu menggeretakkan gigi sembari menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. Aiolos yang duduk di sampingnya sama-sama merona seperti tomat. Wajahnya menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi sebagian dari mukanya yang memerah. Riuh siulan menggoda dan ucapan selamat memenuhi ruangan.

Pada keadaan ini, Kiki yang duduk di samping kiri Mu hanya memandang bingung guru-gurunya. Di samping kiri Kiki, para ksatria perunggu juga tertawa-tawa heboh. Ia melihat bahwa yang paling tenang diantara mereka adalah Ikki yang sedang memakan steak iga-nya dengan santai, serta Hyoga yang mengobrol asyik dengan Shun.

"Milo yang paling tsundere, Saga yang paling galau. Yang paling susah _move on_ siapa ya?" canda Jabu pada Shiryu. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Definisi _move on_ pada kehidupan kita tidak mudah, sih. _Move on_ dari apa? Dari putus cinta? Kebanyakan pasangan yang terbentuk di Sanctuary adalah pasangan yang setia dan tidak putus-putus, bahkan sejak perang suci zaman dahulu seperti Milo dan Camus. Polanya berulang, selalu itu-itu lagi," jawab Hyoga.

"_Move on_ itu apa?"

Perhatian Shun teralih pada Kiki yang duduk si sampingnya. Bocah Aries berambut oranye senja itu menatapnya bingung. Shun lalu mengerutkan dahi, mencoba memikirkan jawaban sederhana yang sekiranya dapat diterima oleh Kiki.

"_Move on_ itu, adalah keadaan tidak bisa maju dari masa lalu."

Kiki memiringkan kepalanya. "Contohnya?"

"Contohnya... apa ya? Kau bisa bantu, Hyoga?"

"Contoh? Mmm... mungkin seperti kalau kau masih terus memakai jurus ksatria perunggu padahal kau sudah menjadi ksatria emas?"

* * *

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari celah yang dibuat dari kelopak matanya, memaksa Kiki membuka mata. Matahari sudah tinggi. Ia menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit duduk di atas kasur. Nyawanya masih melayang di alam lain.

"Mimpi apa itu..."

Pertarungan dengan Mars sudah selesai dan kini ia kembali ke posnya di kuil Aries. Setelah pergulatan epik antara Seiya dan Mars, semuanya selesai dan dunia kembali damai. Kiki turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang aneh itu. Yang terngiang jelas di kepalanya adalah kalimat terakhir dari ksatria perunggu perwakilan konstelasi angsa.

"Jurus ksatria perunggu padahal kau sudah jadi ksatria emas?" gumamnya lagi.

Ketukan di pintu membuat ia kembali ke kenyataan. Cosmo yang ada dibalik pintu adalah cosmo Seiya. Segera ia membuka pintu dan melihat seniornya itu berdiri di sana dengan setelan yang familiar. Kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan celana panjang putih.

"Yo, Kiki! Hari ini kita makan malam di kuilmu, ya!"

* * *

**_"Move on itu, adalah keadaan tidak bisa maju dari masa lalu."_**

* * *

"Uh... oke."

Seiya mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau?"

Kiki buru-buru menggeleng. "Ah... tidak. Aku hanya ingat tentang mimpiku."

"Mimpi tentang?"

"Tentang... nominasi ksatria suci yang paling gagal _move on_."

Seiya melongo. "Hah?"

"Seiya, kau ingat dulu ketika Saga menjelaskan statusnya dengan Aiolos? Di kuil ini?"

"Errr... ya?"

"Pada keributan itu, aku mendengar Hyoga, Shun, Jabu dan Shiryu berbincang tentang siapa di antara kita semua yang paling susah _move on_."

"Begitu? Kok aku tidak ingat?"

"Kau sedang heboh dengan Milo menggodai Saga waktu itu."

"Hem. Begitu? Lalu, siapa saja memang nominasinya?"

"Tidak ada. Itu hanya pertanyaan iseng dari Jabu saja. Tapi, kurasa kini aku tahu siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar itu."

"Siapa?"

"...kau."

Seiya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum mengerutkan dahi dan membuka mulutnya. "Hah? Kenapa aku? Aku sudah lulus dari Marin, lho!"

"Tapi kau masih ada hati pada Saori-_san_. Sejak zaman perang melawan Saga."

"Yaah, itu kan lain cerita. Lalu? Itu saja?"

"Lalu kau masih memakai jurus lamamu sebagai ksatria Pegasus padahal kau sudah jadi ksatria Sagittarius."

"...terus?"

"Kata Hyoga, contoh dari gagal _move on_ adalah masih memakai jurus sebagai ksatria perunggu padahal kau sudah jadi ksatria emas."

"..."

"..."

"Aku... mau mencari Hyoga dulu."

"... oke. Sampai nanti, Seiya."

.

.

.

* * *

"HYOGAAAAAAAA! JANGAN RACUNI KIKI DENGAN ANALOGI NGAWURMU!"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N : **Aloha! Bertemu lagi sama saya di fanfiksi penuh kegejean tingkat tinggi. Benda ini terinspirasi dari percakapan di _twitter_ sama _aicchan_ mengenai Seiya yang udah jadi Saint Sagittarius pun masih tetep pake Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. Cemana pula bocah satu itu, udah jadi ganteng tapi kelakuan masih impulsif. *geleng-geleng* *dipanah*

Plot lompat-lompat, bias pair, maklumi saja ya hehehe. Maafkan juga atas kegaringannya di semua bagian cerita, terutama di akhir.

_Anyway_, terima kasih sudah membaca benda ajaib ini! Review, _please_?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
